Vercingetorix Skeeter
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , , , |marital status = Married |blood status = |bap rank = "Acceptable" |Age = * years young (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * Investigative Journalist * Adrenaline Junkie * * Author * (third class) * Spy (Muggle-Born Network) * |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Trix (to most) * Torix (nickname) * Tori (nickname) * Cinge (nickname) * Ver (nickname) * Trixie (to someone) * Trix Nyx (pretending to be a member of Knights of Nyx) * Verdure-Dominatrix (by Abbi) * Many aliases from jobs to be added * |species = Human ( ) |gender = Variable ("neither here nor there") |height = Variable (6′1″) |hair = Variable (Brown) |eyes = Variable (Chocolate brown) |skin = Variable (Light) |family = * Llyr Duibhshíthe (lesbian life partner) * Cadeyrn Skeeter (father) * Ilithyia Skeeter (née Zína) (mother) * Marina Skeeter (elder sister) * Neil Skeeter (elder brother) * Cleon Skeeter (elder brother) * Epona Skeeter (née Blackwood) (maternal grandmother) * Caratacus Skeeter (maternal grandfather) * Edvard Pakarinen (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Agrona Pakarinen (née Skeeter) (paternal aunt) ↑ * ___ Pakarinen (paternal cousin) * Rita Skeeter (paternal cousin) * Iodocus Skeeter (paternal uncle) * Retha Skeeter (née de Witt) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Chrizanne Skeeter (paternal cousin) * Tjeerd Skeeter (paternal cousin) * Sextilius Skeeter (paternal uncle) * Cléopâtre Bétrancourt (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Drakon Skeeter-Bétrancourt (paternal cousin) * Isla Skeeter-Bétrancourt (paternal cousin) |Animagus = |Boggart = That outfit... sweetie |jukebox = Ashes to Ashes (David Bowie) |Riddikulus = |Wand = , 13⅞", , painted lilac with a faint silver glitter coat, purple and silver handle, it has the faint smell of cinnamon and over-brewed coffee and will occasionally refuse to work when it feels "slighted". Will refuse to work for anyone but its owner, fiercely loyal. |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** (chaser) ** Uagadou-Hogwarts Exchange * * (formerly) * The Daily Spirit * Kirkwall Kelpies fan |job = * Investigative Journalist for the (infrequently) * Investigative Journalist for The Daily Spirit (more commonly) * Freelance Investigative Journalist (usually) |hideg = ------------------------------ }} Vercingetorix "Trix" Máel Máedóc Skeeter, , (born ) is a , born in , on to Cadeyrn Skeeter and Ilithyia Skeeter (née Zína), was raised along with his three siblings Marina, Neil, and Cleon. He's non-binary, but chooses to use he/him pronouns. Vercingetorix is a member of the Skeeter family, the Zína family, and the Blackwood family, as well as the Duibhshíthe family. Category:Uagadou School of Magic Category:Uagadou-Hogwarts Exchange Category:Kirkwall Kelpies fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Prefect Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Slytherin Prefect Category:Order of Merlin Category:Order of Merlin Third Class Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Investigative Journalist Category:Journalist Category:Skeeter Family Category:Zína Family Category:Daily Prophet Category:Daily Prophet Journalist Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Uagadou Students Category:Exchange Students Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Scottish Characters Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Pure blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Spies Category:Spies (MBN) Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Adrenaline Junkie Category:Scottish Mages Category:Non-Binary Characters Category:Quibbler Readers Category:Quibbler Contributors Category:Quibbler Category:Freelance Journalist Category:Sapphaerys Fan Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Blackwood Family Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922